


【M00】酒醉之餘-自制與失控

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 在MI6的聖誕晚會上，Mallory在眾目睽睽之下親吻了他的特工007就算所有人都知道兩人的伴侶關係，仍舊因為平時不苟言笑的老官僚反常的行為而震驚著直到結束之後，兩人回到家中繼續情慾上的糾纏
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【M00】酒醉之餘-自制與失控

軍情六處的聖誕晚會邁入了高潮，主持人不免俗的邀請他們的首長Mallory上台致詞，一身淺藍色襯衫搭上酒紅色領帶以及手工剪裁西裝的男人不急不緩的走上台，他的雙頰帶了些許緋紅，在暈黃燈光的照射下並不明顯，那低沉的嗓音沉穩內斂，他簡短的和各部門的人員慶賀聖誕假期的來臨，最後不忘叮囑所有人假期間的人力調度，如往常一般嚴肅不失禮節，Mallory或許就是這樣的一個人。

「感謝M的致詞，我在這裡宣布，軍情六處的聖誕假期正式展開！」在那一瞬間所有的聖誕燈飾點亮了起來，特工以及其他後勤人員拉起了禮炮，宛若煙花四起，一名金髮特工靜靜倚著牆，那對冰藍色的眼眸望向他許久未見的伴侶。

James Bond是這場聖誕晚會中最晚入場的一位，他剛執行完一個為期三個月的跨國任務，在倫敦下了飛機之後，他開啟了手機，掃視了各個訊息，最後停留在某一則訊息，「今天是MI6的聖誕晚會，James，回國後如果時間還早記得別缺席。」

這則訊息來自於他的長官，亦或者該稱作伴侶，Gareth Mallory。

他一入場就看見熟悉且想念已久的身影站在最醒目的位置，用著那總能讓他內心為之一顫的嗓音為聖誕晚會致詞，金髮男人隨手取了一杯香檳，站在並不顯眼的角落等待他的長官。

Mallory在制高點清楚見到他的特工正悄悄進入會場，在他說話的同時，眼神不時望向那名男人，表情似乎也柔和不少，原先他並不期待Bond能夠參與，那名MI6的00級特工確實每年幾乎都缺席，如今卻為了他而現身。

當Mallory從舞台上走下的同時，筆直朝著Bond的方向而去，眾人的目光也隨著MI6的首長而移動，點亮的聖誕燈飾帶著光彩奪目的燈光，Bond僅是平靜且毫無防備看著自己的伴侶向他走來。

Bond試圖在腦中思考自己是否該做些反應迎接久未謀面的男人，卻在還未反應過來之前被那雙有力的手臂環抱住，乾澀的薄唇被Mallory強硬的吻上，而他僅是瞪大了那雙湛藍雙眼還未搞清楚現在究竟是什麼樣的狀況。

他的長官平時並不可能在眾人的視線下對他做出如此親密的舉動，但此時此刻那名老派官僚卻熱情的擁吻他，激烈的將舌頭竄入了他的口腔內，纏緊了那柔軟的舌頭，汲取著他的一切。

Bond的唇瓣順從著對方親吻磨蹭著，Mallory對他的攻勢並未減弱，反而更加深入的在他口中肆意，他從對方的親吻感受到熟悉的氣味。

在他回過神後，他明白自己的長官為什麼會如此失控，就算保有理智在舞台上致詞，實際上Mallory早已醉了，僅是醉得不夠明顯，讓所有人都難以察覺，男人的臉頰紅潤，雙眼中卻毫無一般醉漢該有的迷茫。

濃厚的酒氣向他襲來，Bond並不排斥Mallory對他如此熱情，但軍情六處的所有員工卻各個都看傻了眼，就連一向淡定的軍需官Q都驚訝得張大了嘴，手中的馬克杯還滴下了些許茶水。

Moneypenny則拿起了手機全程將這珍貴的畫面錄了下來，她或許是全場唯一還笑得出來的人，在一陣震驚之後，Mallory的特工們開始在旁鼓噪吹起了口哨，同樣也喝了不少酒的003還在一旁起鬨喊著，「007，拿出你平時任務勾引目標的魄力來，你現在看起來就像要被長官吃了。」

009拍著手大笑出聲，「你看James那個模樣看起來像是能夠壓過長官的氣勢嗎？」

一旁的女性特工則交頭接耳的討論Mallory比起平時似乎更加霸道許多，Bond看來確實為自己找了個好對象，一個能夠壓制得了他的對象。

兩人深吻了不曉得多久，Bond近乎快要被Mallory吻到難以呼吸，他輕輕咬了對方的唇瓣提醒吻到忘情的伴侶，年長男人才將他鬆開，唇舌分離的同時還牽引著一道銀絲。

金髮特工從沒想到自己會因為這樣的情境而羞紅雙頰，也意外發現自己迷戀上Mallory強勢的模樣，口中還留有淡淡的酒香以及方才親吻的餘韻，這讓他不禁想逃離自己同僚的目光。

「James，聖誕快樂，歡迎你回來。」Mallory湖綠色的雙眼深情的望著那名驚魂未定的特工，握起了男人的手紳士的在手背落下了一吻，「你屬於我。」在軍情六處所有人的見證之下Mallory對Bond再次告白。

**********

或許這樣的情形該從更早之前開始說起，Mallory獨自坐在位置上淺嚐著杯中的酒液，他拿起了手機，在上頭找尋著Bond的號碼，發送了一則簡短的訊息給即將回國的特工，按下發送鍵後，便將手機收進了口袋。

一旁歡愉的氣氛儼然與Mallory形成極大的對比，MI6的聖誕晚會所有人都情緒高昂著，平時所累積的壓力或許在這時也有所釋放，身為高層的官員並不想因自己嚴謹的個性破壞所有人的氣氛，選擇自己一人坐著喝酒。

「你賭今天007會不會出現？」Moneypenny小聲的詢問他們的幕僚長Tanner。

男人望著他們長官的背影，看起來十分的孤寂，估計時間上或許還是難以搭上，「以Bond的班機時間來看，若沒有延誤，他一下飛機趕過來活動也將進入尾聲，我猜他是不會趕來了。」

「他已經好幾年沒參加過聖誕晚會了，可不是嗎？」Q站在一旁聽見了兩人的談話默默補充著。

James Bond和他們的長官Gareth Mallory的關係早已經是公開的秘密，從兩人之間平時的互動雖難以察覺，但這群人可是情報組織的員工，從許多細微的反應上其實依然有跡可循，這也讓這些同僚能夠有所八卦的話題討論。

一旁的00級探員每人手中都拿著兩個酒杯，嘴角勾起了笑容，眼神都看向自己的目標，他們的長官。

最為年長的001帶頭行動走向Mallory，「長官，這樣的節日您難道不應該和我們喝個幾杯？為了感謝長官平時的照顧，我敬您。」

他將手中的另一個酒杯遞向Mallory，自己仍握在手裡的那杯酒液則在一個仰頭後乾杯，Mallory淺淺對著特工露出禮貌的微笑，「001，今後的任務也要繼續拜託你執行，感謝你對國家所做出的貢獻。」

男人將001所給他的那杯威士忌飲盡，並給對方看了自己的空杯，絲毫沒發現他已成為00級特工們的目標，一旁銳利的眼神們都緊緊盯著他。

一個接著一個特工走向Mallory，依序向軍情六處的長官敬酒，他們打算合力將對方灌醉，卻看著男人將一杯又一杯的酒液喝下，仍維持平時的體面與他們對話。

這反應讓00級特工感到驚訝，難道Mallory灌不醉？

卻在結束致詞後看見那名老派官僚對著007激烈擁吻，這時特工們才發現Mallory並不是沒喝醉，而是隱藏得令人難以察覺，雖然和原訂計畫有些不同，卻也讓他們看見了有趣的場面，特工們滿足的勾起笑容。

看來因此而受惠的007理應當請這群同為00編號的特工吃頓飯。

******

兩人回到了Mallory的公寓，Bond伸手接過年長官員脫下的大衣，並掛在門邊的衣帽架上，對方逕自走回房間，解開脖頸上束縛著的溫莎結，並且將西裝外套也一併脫去整齊掛起，熟悉的淺藍色襯衫搭上深色吊帶，襯衫最上頭的釦子解開了兩個，露出了那深刻的鎖骨，微微泛紅的膚色看起來十分誘人。

他所有的舉動都絲毫看不出有一絲異樣，就與平時一樣的嚴謹，卻在Bond走入門後有所變化，Mallory筆直的走向他，單手壓制在現役特工的肩膀上，將他抵在門板上頭，若是Bond願意他其實能夠輕易掙脫，但他只想順從那名男人，唇瓣再次貼上他的，兩人的雙唇交疊磨蹭，張口的動作激烈卻帶有頻率，Mallory粗重的鼻息拍打在他的臉龐上，Bond也不甘示弱的將舌頭頂向男人的上顎，舔弄著對方帶有酒氣的口腔。

他的雙手繞至Mallory的身後，手掌放肆的在對方寬厚的背部撫著那些肌肉線條，由肩胛滑入腰側，再擅自將長官紮進西裝褲內的襯衫扯出，右手直接深入了對方的衣服內側揉捏撫弄著那熱燙的身體。

Mallory壓在Bond肩上的手明顯的加大力道，另一隻手則伸向特工的後臀，在上頭重重的揉捏著，他確實喜歡Bond那富有彈性的臀肉，讓他難以抑制自己的衝動，燃起了濃烈的情慾。

「長官、等等，我還沒洗過澡……」當兩人唇舌分開後，Bond輕輕推著Mallory的胸口阻止他繼續動作，他知道對方接著會做些什麼，但男人還未將自己準備好，更何況他才剛下飛機不久，是該洗淨之後再接續。

Mallory湖綠色的雙眼就像是獵人看向獵物一般銳利，「我等了三個月，現在再等也並不差那幾分鐘，James，你最好想想該如何解釋那些傳至我私人手機的情慾相片，在任務期間隔著螢幕勾引自己的伴侶？你真是個混帳。」

Bond忍不住勾起了唇角，長達三個月的跨國任務他怎麼可能耐得住性子，他就連夜晚和Mallory通電話都能夠握著自己的性器套弄，聽著男人低沉的嗓音作為燃起慾望的引線，讓自己發洩無止盡的性慾。

******

他進入浴室脫去身上的一身西裝，赤裸著身軀開啟了花灑，簡單沖洗著自己，以及為了等等做些準備，洗淨後他打開鏡櫃從中找到了先前放置的潤滑劑，沾了些許在手指，單手撐著自己貼上冰冷壁磚的牆面，另一隻手伸至臀縫之間，將指頭按壓在自己許久未被進入的窄穴，淺淺發出了低吟。

Bond讓手指在自己體內擴張抽插著，為了讓Mallory能夠更容易進入他的體內而放鬆自己的身體，卻在此刻浴室的門被悄悄推開，金髮特工能夠感受到一股炙熱的視線正盯著他，他記得過去自己邀請年長的長官一同共浴對方總是回絕他的提議。

男人在Mallory的眼下繼續以指頭抽插著後穴，眼角餘光則注意到對方甚至還穿著衣物便向他走來，整個人貼覆在他的背上，將他固定於牆與自己之間。

Mallory的淺色襯衫因Bond身上帶有的水珠將胸口處浸濕成一片深藍，他啃咬著特工的後頸以及肩膀，在上頭留下自己的齒痕就像是作為所有物的標記，一邊握住了Bond仍在甬道內抽插的那隻手，將他向外抽出，「讓我來。」年長男人以低沉沙啞的聲音在他的耳邊說著。

Bond一瞬間覺得自己的耳朵以及大腦竄起了電流，麻癢的感覺充斥著他，這感覺真是太過於刺激，「長官，告訴我，您喝醉了？」

「是的，00級特工們的傑作，而你007，我或許有一部分的理智因你而醉。」Mallory不假思索的回應，讓在他身下的男人全身皮膚添上了微微粉色，浴室的水氣則瀰漫於兩人的身邊，繚繞著。

Mallory的下身貼著Bond的臀瓣，隔著滑順的西裝褲布料蹭著對方的下半身，雙手則覆在胸口那突起處或輕或重的揉著，不時以指腹夾著那乳首，感受它在自己的指下變得尖挺。

他就這樣勾著對方的情慾，感受Bond越發越敏感的身體，「James，如果想要就自己說出口。」低啞的嗓音貼著他的耳畔邊說。

Bond簡直隱忍不住自己長官反常的誘惑，他從不知道Mallory喝醉後會是如此強勢，但他並不討厭這樣的感覺，新鮮感讓他更加興奮的顫抖著身子，壓低了聲線要求對方，「我想要您，長官。」

年長男人此刻才將指頭抵進Bond空虛的甬道之中，比起平時的緩慢多了一絲粗暴，手指在那溫熱的腸壁內側磨蹭進出著，另一手撫過對方光裸的臀瓣，在上頭揉捏了幾下後深入他的兩腿之間，握住那不意外已經硬挺的性器。

Bond一瞬間縮起了身子，體內夾著Mallory的手指，彷彿吸允著對方，太久沒有和人發生性關係，特工的腦內滿是他的長官將他強硬操進被褥的畫面，他一邊想著，一邊感受在他體內抽插的雙指。

體內的手指卻僅是隨意的急促抽插又再次抽出，Bond回頭時那無助又錯愕的眼神讓他的長官不禁想笑，對方勾起的笑容是如此的狡詐，他很少看見Mallory露出這樣的神情，「長官？」

「回床上吧，James。」語畢，Mallory將他高壯的特工扛上肩頭，對方雖然知道那年長官員過去是一名陸軍上校，卻沒想到仍如此有力，趴在對方身上的特工羞恥的被拍打了幾下臀瓣，僅能順從的被男人帶回房內。

當他被放上柔軟床鋪時，身上的水珠沾濕了純白的床單，髮絲上仍帶著水氣，房內的氣溫比起帶著水蒸氣的浴室低了幾度，注意到的Mallory將暖氣開啟，Bond才不至於冷得打顫。

「趴在床上，把臀翹高，你可以將自己交與給我，如果你信賴我的話，James。」這樣的姿勢他並不陌生，卻沒想到自己趴伏在床鋪毫無防備將脆弱的部位朝向Mallory的同時，手腕連帶被對方的領帶所綁縛住。

Bond吞嚥著唾液，小心翼翼的詢問，「您要懲罰我？我才剛結束任務而已，不應該得到獎勵嗎？」

「我僅會以手掌警告你最好不要在任務期間傳情慾照片給我，就算那確實拍得挺不錯，接著，我會將你操進床鋪之間，讓你那不知滿足的身體被填滿，就像你所期待的那樣。」Mallory的眸色漸沉，酒精在他體內作祟，他卻依然能夠得以自制，卻無法抑制高漲的情慾。

Bond微微擺動了自己挺翹的臀瓣，不知死活的依然勾引著他的伴侶，「長官，這意見聽起來十分的誘人。」

下一秒他的臀瓣被揮起的手掌重重拍打了一下，力道和懲罰時並無差別，痛得讓特工忍不住低吟，卻發現自己的性器不爭氣的為強勢的年長男人硬得發疼。

「唔、」又再落下了一掌，Bond的雙手因被束縛住而難以掙扎，感覺到臀上逐漸蔓延的熱燙。

他不曉得Mallory一共在他的臀上摑打了幾下，只是縮著身子，承受那疼痛感在那白皙的臀瓣上暈染成一片粉色，這份懲罰卻讓那腿間的性器滴下些許白濁。

Mallory在結束摑打之後溫柔的撫過那紅腫的臀瓣，在上頭輕柔捏著，他的特工呻吟出聲，毫不掩飾自己強烈的慾望。

指頭沾濕後年長男人又在Bond已擴張清理過的窄穴內以三根手指試探過，幾次粗暴的指交卻無比的有感，他不敢說自己有時幻想過他的長官對他更加粗魯，沒想到如今能有機會親身感受。

指頭並沒有停留過久，取而代之的是Mallory硬挺已久的性器，男人脫去自己的西裝褲，讓布料滑落在膝窩處，雙膝跪在Bond身側，握著自己的陰莖直接抵進了那微微張合的穴口，頂弄著深處。

他收緊了在對方腰上的手，擺動著腰激烈抽插著Bond，身下的男人將自己的臉埋入柔軟的床鋪，抬起的臀瓣不斷被肉體所撞擊著，他就像對方所形容被操進了被褥之間。

黏膩的水聲隨著Mallory挺動的頻率清晰得難以忽視，淫靡的氣味在兩人之間擴散開來，讓空氣間的情慾無形的增長許多。

Mallory趴伏上Bond寬厚的背，將兩人的接合處貼得更加緊密，陰莖不斷在那柔軟的甬道進出著，磨蹭過那每一處敏感的位置。

金髮男人聽著身後傳來粗重的喘息，這使他毫不保留的讓自己放蕩呻吟，每一次對方挺入他的體內時，貼在床鋪上的臉頰又沒入更深。

對方激烈的抽插帶來微微疼痛，卻完全壓不過那令人享受的快感，兩者交疊之後反而讓Bond難以克制的舒服，他確實沉迷這樣的性愛，讓人印象深刻。

陰莖不斷撞擊在那敏感的前列腺上，Mallory感覺到Bond甬道內的收縮刺激著他的下身，強烈的包覆感讓他知道彼此之間也快要到了極限。

他伸手握住Bond熱燙的性器，粗糙的掌心套弄刺激著對方，自己則夾緊了臀瓣加快了抽插頻率，準確的頂弄那處軟肉，他身下的男人蜷縮起腳趾，全身強烈顫抖著，甬道內激烈的腸壁收縮意味著高潮來臨，他將白濁射在Mallory的手中，有些許則滴上了床鋪。

他全身無力的任憑自己癱軟，身後激烈的刺激卻還未停下，高潮餘韻未過的敏感身軀持續承受簡直要將他逼瘋，他無法抑制自己顫抖的身軀，直到一股黏膩沒入了他的甬道。

Mallory趴在他的背上喘息起伏著，接著將垂軟下的陰莖以及些許濁液帶出了他體內，綁縛在身後的雙手被解開，Bond動了動痠疼的手腕，回過身親吻著他的長官，男人口腔內的酒氣退了不少，他汲取著對方，這個吻十分綿長。

******

兩人清理過後重新躺上了床鋪。

「我從來不曉得您喝醉之後會是這樣的強勢，但你知道我很喜歡，不管是您的哪一種面向我都想要知道，長官。」Bond看著對方的側臉，微微露出了一絲滿足的笑容。

Mallory閉起了雙眼，手掌扶在額上，「我很少喝醉，這確實是個特例，就算我想要找回應有的體面，卻難以對你保持理智，尤其更何況我的伴侶是個會在許久無法見面的期間試圖勾引我的那種混帳。」

「我將您的形容視作為誇獎，長官。」Bond笑了一聲，「也許之後我們可以在夜晚獨自多喝幾杯。」 

「別以為我不清楚你的意圖，James，太明顯了。」

「那您會答應我的邀請嗎？長官。」

「這得看你平時的表現了，否則你會因此而後悔。」Mallory勾起的嘴角讓Bond忍不住打了個冷顫，但他期待著那天的來臨。

**Author's Note:**

> 小R上週和我說，感覺M喝醉酒變得強勢的模樣感覺挺不錯的，我想了一下，辣翻天。  
> 所以就開始著手寫著這篇故事，寫到肉的時候也是卡了好陣子，好不容易一點一點的將他寫完


End file.
